gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Die, Jerk
Die, Jerk is the 8th episode of Season 4 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis En pointe and in print. To get a story published in the school newspaper, Rory blasts the Yale ballet … and earns the lead ballerina's wrath. Jason finagles an invitation to the Gilmore's Friday dinner. Plot Richard and Emily hold widely differing points of view on the success of their business trip to Atlantic City. Spurred on by her editor, Rory writes a strongly opinionated dance review that leads to a dining hall confrontation with the ballerina. Even though she continues to resist his interest in her, Lorelai can't help but be impressed by Jason's smooth moves. Lane and Dave have a long distance argument over pottery. When Lorelai learns that Nicole and Luke have put their divorce on hold, she has a strong reaction. Gilmorisms MUSIC *Avril Lavigne FILM *The Wizard of Oz: Tana Schrink: What about you? Rory Gilmore: Me? Janet Billings: Made anyone mad lately? Paris Geller: Oh, please. That would be like Dorothy pissing off the Tin-Man. It's impossible. *8 Mile: Rory Gilmore: Did you know that she studied Dance for fourteen years and has performed in Miami? Miami! That's pretty big. Miami. Doyle McMaster: It's boring. Rory Gilmore: Well, she almost got into Juliard. Doyle McMaster: That's not interesting either. Rory Gilmore: Well, no, but, these are simply background facts of a fascinating personal journey. A personal journey, of an artist struggling against the indifference of an indifferent society and just dancing as fast as she can and and. It's 8 Mile meets Fame. *Fame: See 8 Mile reference. POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Well, Siskel's chimed in. What about you? :Emily – I'm refraining. :Richard – It's a bit of a sore subject. :Lorelai – We'll talk about something else. :Emily – The garishness, the garishness. :Lorelai – Thus spake Ebert. :Doyle – Coffee mint? I'm addicted to these things. So is Bob Woodward. :Doyle – Remember the New Zoo Revue? :Lorelai – If Vincent Gallo could just see this, he'd feel a whole lot better about Brown Bunny. :Lane – I'm guessing it means she's reserving a hall and ordering that "Stations of the Cross" ice sculpture. :Paris – We need to rev up the gunships and retaliate before the next strike. We gotta go full-out Sharon. :Paris – I got my East Side 860 partners on it. Now let's move. :Lorelai – Capone? They got him for tax evasion. :Lorelai – That's so strum your sitar, dig the maharishi, pass the Owsley, Summer of Love, flower power, hippie-dippie. I can't stand it. :Lorelai – I thought it was Jason Priestley. :Jason – It's nice to meet you. And I don't really go by Digger anymore. :Lorelai – What is it, P. Digger now? :Rory – I was harangued by an incensed ballerina. :Lorelai – That is Salvador Dali surreal. :Richard – So, which camp was it where you two met? :Lorelai – Hm, it had a funny name and canoes. :Jason – They all have funny names and canoes. Was it Camp Waziyatha? Bloopers While Rory is seating and talking to her Mom on the phone, the girl in beige pants on the background walking by twice (43rd minute).Category:Episodes Category:Season 4